Hot Venom
by EccentrikPirate
Summary: Alice’s emotions were like venom. Hot venom. She was a poisonous creature, that Oyster. There she was standing in his office, completely drenched, fangs bared, and there he was, bitten, smitten and thoroughly intoxicated by her presence. 10 Song Drabbles


This is absolutely my favorite writing exercise! Also, I am incredibly pleased with my itunes for the song selection I was given. =)

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**

* * *

**

**Time Warp- Rocky Horror Picture Show **

"_It's astounding, time is fleeting, madness takes its toll."_

Hatter stared hopelessly at his not ticking pocket watch. It was Stuck. The trinket never left the six o'clock hour, not ever, not a second passed, no, no, no.

This was…bothersome.

Time really knew how to hold a grudge didn't 'e? Er, she? No, intangible force of linear progression? Yep, that'll do.

Hatter attempted on many occasions to _fix _the watch. He tried to fix many ways, all of which proved utterly useless.

Boiling, bouncing, pounding, discombobulating, serenading, pounding, punching, hammering, tweaking, teaing, nothing, nothing, nothing worked.

Eventually he stopped trying. He stopped counting the minutes he missed.

Well, if he couldn't Un-Stuck it then what choice did he have? It was, after all, Tea Time again.

* * *

**What's My Age Again?- Blink 182**

"_We started making out, and she took off my pants, and then I turned on the TV."_

"Hatter!" Alice yelled.

It wasn't her fault. It was his. Hatter simply didn't possess the amount of concentration and self discipline needed to just _ignore _the talking box. Alice may have been half dressed and, as always, utterly fascinating, but Hatter _had _never seen this Television gadget before.

And it was speaking to him!

Even in Wonderland it was rude not to answer a question when someone or something (which was just as likely) asked you one.

"But…I don't have any children," Hatter mumbled, mouth still half pressed against Alice, just before she pushed him off of her.

"Hatter!"

* * *

**Hot Venom- Miniature Tigers**

"_Hot venom is mixing with my blood; I can feel it on my fingers and taste it on her tongue. It feels so good to fall in love with you."_

Hatter didn't take Tea. He had spent his life _avoiding _the feelings of Oysters. In fact, he made a point of avoiding Oyster's altogether. Life was easier that way.

Alice, though, was _not _an Oyster Hatter wished to avoid.

Alice's emotions were like venom. Hot venom. She was a poisonous creature, that Oyster. There she was standing in his office, completely drenched, fangs bared, and there he was, bitten, smitten and thoroughly intoxicated by her presence. Her feelings seeped into him which such deadly speed. It wasn't long before Hatter was paralyzed, captured, and completely vulnerable to that poisonous creature's attack.

And he _loved _it.

* * *

**One Girl Revolution- Super Chick**

"_Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl. I can lose my heart and freedom if my fear defines my world."_

Most called it The Revolution, The Revolution of Wonderland. The Queen of Hearts had been overthrown, the casino destroyed, the Oysters freed of their prison, the Wonderlanders freed of their poison, a new King was appointed and the Resistance was partying in the city streets in the matter of, oh, an _hour. _

That's all it took for one girl, a plain, normal, not even _legendary _girl to change Wonderland. One Hour.

Most Wonderlanders would never be enlightened to Alice's journey through the Looking Glass (that was just a story old folks told their grandkids). Every Wonderlander, however, was affected by her Revolution, whether they knew it or not.

Most called it The Revolution. But the enlightened few called it the One Girl Revolution.

* * *

**I'm Not Over You- Scouting for Girls**

"_I'm not over you and I know that I never will."_

Jack loved Alice. That's what Oysters called this feeling. Well, he thought he loved Alice. What else could this ache in his chest mean? What else could that panic in him be when he saw her in the casino, in his mother's courtroom, but love? What else could have caused that growl of jealousy when he saw that scoundrel Hatter attempt to kiss her, but love? What else could have made his heart swell in relief when he discovered that she had survived the collapse of the casino, but love? What else could have made his insides shatter like glass when she refused his proposal, but love?

* * *

**Bend and Break- Keane**

"_When you, when you forget your name…"_

Hatter wasn't a suitable name for an Oyster.

He had been given a proper one, once. Damn it all, what the bloody hell was it?

Darren? Derrick? Something with a D…

He liked Wonderland better than this world already. In Wonderland, if you forgot your name, you simply picked a new one. But here, in Alice's land, people wear their names pinned to their shirts so that they _couldn't _forget.

Dawson? Devlin?

"Who are you?" asked the woman in Alice's room. Her eyes were red rimmed with tears of relief.

"D—D—" Hatter stuttered, his brain a jumble of words, until one somersaulted out his mouth and onto the floor, "David!"

* * *

**You're All- Snow Patrol**

"_It's so clear now that you are all that I have. I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have."_

The Tweedles promised to take all the secrets Hatter had before they were finished. They poked and prodded and pinched and stabbed and burned and electrocuted…

And in those moments of inexplicable physical pain one very clear, overwhelming, wonderful thought possessed Hatter's mind.

He had nothing to give the Tweedles, nothing but Alice.

Hatter didn't fear the Tweedles. The man had a remarkable amount of good faith in himself that the mad doctors could not take. They'd never pry Alice from Hatter's mind. It was impossible.

He loved her.

It was clear. _Torture _was what it took to make it that way, but Hatter finally had a name to title the feeling Alice aroused in him. Like a welcomed arrow through the heart.

Love.

* * *

**Like A Virgin- Madonna**

"_I was sad and blue, but you made me feel shiny and new."_

Alice had many words for Hatter, but none for the way he made her feel.

She could describe his eyes as curious. His dimple was cute. His grin was mischievous. His hands were crafty. His clothing was eccentric. His laugh was infectious. His accent was contagious. His skin was warm. His taste was, well, identical to whatever tea he had most recently drank.

She had so many words to describe him, but none for the way he made her feel. It was simply unexplainable.

Oh, don't misread her. Love was in there. Love was big, _big _part of that feeling with no name. But the feeling was also bigger than love, if that made any sense.

Alice giggled, oddly thinking of how the Queen would have marketed this feeling with no name.

* * *

**Cigarettes and Cola- Jet**

"_Cigarettes and cola, your momma never told ya, that your daddy, he ain't holdin' you tonight."_

"Alice," Carroll gently stroked her ten year old daughter's cheek, "Daddy isn't going to be coming home tonight."

"Why?" The little girl's voice shook.

Carroll felt hot tears pooling in her eyes. Her daughter's eyes mimicked.

"I—I don't—"

Carroll didn't know what to say. How could she tell Alice that her daddy had simply _vanished? _

* * *

**Lovers in Japan/Reign of Love- Coldplay**

"_Lovers keep on the road you're on…Keeping my head down to see what it feels like now."_

Wonderland became a peaceful place after the Queen of Hearts had been dethroned.

Wonderland had a new King, King Jack Heart, who took pride in restoring Wonderland to said state of peace.

Although he pretended, and he was very good at pretending, Jack Heart's heart, however, was never truly at the same level of peace.

His heart had fallen back through the looking glass, back to where she belonged.

He married Duchess, a half-hearted attempt to settle down and start a peaceful, admirable family, as any good King should.

Hatter followed Alice. Jack did not protest. He even encouraged him. Hatter would never be at peace without Alice's heart. Jack could see this, as a man who had his heart broken by the same. If Alice could not be at peace with Jack's love, then so be it. With Hatter she would be.

* * *

Now let's see what you all come up with!


End file.
